


Captured Hearts in Shujin

by Trickster_Lynx



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Flirting, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Lynx/pseuds/Trickster_Lynx
Summary: The secretary of the student council Akira Kurusu and the vice president of the council Goro Akechi , both are part of the newly formed Shujin student council, both share positions with Makoto Niijima and Haru Okumura.They slowly start to develop mutual feelings for the other, initially Akira always had feelings for the vice president but Goro with all the love and dedication that the council secretary gave to him,his heart start to be light on by an emotion he had not experienced before...Shujin Student Council AUThis story born as a tweet and ended here.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Captured Hearts in Shujin

Vice president student council Goro Akechi and Akira Kurusu as secretary of the student council, Akira is very attentive with the vice president, waiting him with a coffee made by himself at the beginning of each council meeting and with a lunch everytime Goro forgets to buy something or he didn't had time to go to the cafeteria because his tasks as vice president, Akira really wants to catch the attention of the vice president with all this care for him.

They slowly start to develop mutual feelings for the other, initially Akira always had feelings for the vice president but Goro with all the love and dedication that the council secretary gave to him,his heart start to be light on by an emotion he had not experienced before and eventually at the end of each meeting they start to share more and more outside of the council room or just after each new school day they meet up in the school entrance to go for a J-Frostbuck or to share an ice cream in the central street of Shibuya .

One day, exactly three months after the school year started before a meeting start, Akira arrives too early to the council room and Goro appears a briefly moment after because he forgotten to check something in the planification for that meeting:

Akira: Vicepresident i didn't expect you here too early

Goro: Akira how many times i have told you can call me just Goro, we are more than just a part of this council

Akira: Yeah, you are absolutely right, well Goro. I haven't prepared your coffee yet so I am going to do that and we can talk again when the council meeting starts or after the end of it . 

Goro : Wait Akira! I want to… he cannot end the sentence and Akira response swiftly

Akira : Okay, what happened Vicepre.. I mean Goro? You know you can tell me anything you want

  
  
Akira cannot avoid release a nervous laugh, he had not been alone like this before with the vice president , they have been like that only in public spaces and not in the middle of an empty classroom and not only that,he dont know if it just him but vice president is looking more beautiful than ever, he is just wearing his usual clothes but for some reason Akira have his senses more active than ever, he cannot avoid watch with so much detail the beautiful red eyes of Goro and at the same a tired look, probably because his hard work not only as vice president but also to keep his high grades as a remarkable student, how his face looks more soft than ever and Akira’s brain has been enchanted by the fragrance that Goro usually use.

Goro: I am very happy to hear that, I know we have shared a lot together, but I didn't wanted to lose this opportunity of us being for real alone

Akira: You are surprising me with your words right now, Goro, What is so important that you needed this moment to tell me? 

Akira acts like he wasn't expecting anything from the words of the vice president, like he is expecting a secret assignment from the vice president to stuff related to the council and not like a love declaration but his heart and emotions right now doesnt express the same, his heart started to beat at full speed since the moment the vice president appeared in council room.

Goro: Look I know we have met just for 3 months now but I have developed certain feelings for you that go beyond what you know until now and… 

Goro briefly stops his talking, he just cannot express his thoughts swiftly like he always do in each class or investigation as detective, he clears his throat and is just nervous talking about this

Akira: And... go on Goro, we have talked like this before a bunch of times, don't fear your thoughts . Akira said this while at the same time he sits on the president's desktop, just to appear relaxed since he always does that in each meeting.

Goro: and… 

He had enough of words for now and seeing Akira in that usual spot of him sat in the front of the desktop motivates him to go in front of Akira ,watching the beauty of Akira under the light of the afternoon sun entering through the council window ,he decide to take action before saying more words and he just puts each hand over the desktop enclosing Akira with each arm blocking any move from Akira to escape from that situation

Goro: i want to say to you that i love you, i didn't knew what i have feeling all this time but from this very moment i know for sure that this is, i am no longer confused by this feeling, i trust in you not only as a council partner or friend, i want you to be something more than that

Akira : I … 

Akira is blocked, this is what he was expecting since he meet the vice president in the first council meeting, Goro was flushing and Akira cannot avoid his own flush especially because he had Goro’s face at few centimeters of his face feeling the accelerated breathing of him ,his fragrance has become stronger with him so near and now also he can feel the some of the long Goro’s hair caressing his face cheeks.

Goro seeing Akira's reactions also knew that Akira shared those thoughts, he didn't know since when Akira had those feelings but for sure he knew now that it is mutual, so he decided to advance to the next step and go for the kiss. Akira also saw the intentions that came from the vice president and decided to follow his lead but in that very instant the door of the council room started to open and Goro swiftly got away from the desktop while Akira was sitting there stunned by the whole thing that just happened.

The person that come was none than the president of the council Makoto in company of her dearest friend and council finances administrator Haru:

Makoto: What are you both doing here so early ? the meeting is scheduled for 15 minutes more

Goro : I was going to check something i forgot in the planification of the meeting of today

Akira : and I was searching the coffee beans i usually reserve here to prepare the coffee for the vice president, this was just a coincidence Ms. President and if all you excuse me i have to go to prepare this before the council meeting

Both Goro and Akira acted strangely saying their statements , Makoto was smart and she noted that but just overlooked the thing that just happened and Haru just released a soft laugh.

Akira leaves swiftly from there, not without saying hi to Haru, while he listens to Goro and Makoto talking about the upcoming meeting and the new stuff they will have to discuss in this new meeting.

Akira reached the cafeteria of the school, there he get the help of the employees when he is in need to get heated water for the coffee that he store in a small thermo that he usually saves in a locker in the school or even sometimes when Akira has time, they let him cook something special for lunch for him and the vice president, when he is leaving the cafeteria , he hears someone says his name very loud and he cannot avoid jump a bit : 

Ryuji : Hey Akira, how are you bro?

Akira : Hey Ryuji, i am fine, i am on my way to make the coffee for Goro , the council meeting starts in a few minutes more

Ryuji : Have you already made your move on the matter?

Ryuji knew the feelings of Akira towards Akechi, he wasn't just one of the best friends of Akira, but also now he was his wingman in all the stuff related to Goro, so he is constantly motivating him to make the next step on their relationship, not leaving it there, maybe Ryuji is not good with words, but he really know how to motivate and support people in this type of situations.

Akira : not yet , but we almost already kissed before the meeting. He cannot avoid smile while saying this

Ryuji: YOU WHAAAT?!!!! , the voice was so loud that even from certain classroom you can hear the people requesting Ryuji's to lower his voice.

Akira : calm down Ryuji, we haven't done anything yet but i think we are near the point.

Ryuji : You are a king Akira, just go for him, he will fall for you the next time you see him.

Akira : Yeah, with the last thing that happened between us, i think he also share the feeling towards me

Ryuji : You got his man! Yo i am going now to my house, we talk later

Akira : Goodbye

At the same very moment Akira was in the cafeteria getting the things to make the coffee, Goro after talking a bit with Makoto, he decided to go to the bathroom to analyze what just happened and refresh his thoughts. What were they doing it wasn't wrong but he was really stunned about all the stuff that happened and all thanks to a very good coincidence, he finally accepted his feelings toward Akira and he finally found that the feel was mutual, so he is decided to end what he started in that moment in the council room, the thing is how? When? And where exactly?, he ended of washing his face and hands and he left the bathroom

In the exact moment he goes out of the bathroom , he encounters with no other than Ann, his dear friend since they met in the school, both become extremely closer because both started to share first their methods to take care of their hairs and face and then the thing just advanced to long conversations in Kichijoji with a cup of coffee and delicious sweets about beauty tips and love interests. That is why Ann knows very well what is in Goro’s mind right now, she is no other than his wingpartner in this Akira’s topic:

Ann: Gorooo! How are you sweetie?

Ann as always was very kind hearted and sweet with his friends and Goro wasn't an exception and Goro in private he doesn't have a problem with that but in public he always wanted to appear a more serious guy.

Goro : I told you to not call me sweetie here in the school

Ann : you know i just do it to bothering you .

She shows a funny smile while saying it

Goro: I am fine Ann, thank for asking

Ann already knew by his face that something interesting happened

Ann: You sure ? she softly laughs

Goro: I was so close, Ann, but then Makoto appeared and all stopped right there

Ann : what do you define close?

Goro : we almost kissed

Ann : YOU WHAT?!!!

Goro : Shush Ann! Don't make a scene, it didn't happen, but i will make sure this will reach destiny today

Ann : i will be rooting for you sweetie

Goro : I t… ahhh whatever, i am going to the council meeting now

Ann : Goodbye Goro

Goro started to walk to the council room and of course like if destiny wanted them together, he encounters with Akira in the entrance of the council room with his coffee ready on his hands

Akira : Take this, vice president,as always, i made it the way you love it more

Goro : “Thank you Akira” and after taking a sip he says “perfect as ever” 

Akira just smile softly while looking Goro and Goro inevitable release a nervous laugh and enter the council room where Makoto and Haru were already prepared for the upcoming meeting , they where there a lot of time talking about the upcoming art festival where Yusuke’s school is invited and the next month sport festival where Ryuji helped in the organization and Yoshizawa, a great gymnast of the school, made some preparations with people she has met in sports competitions.

At the end of the meeting all leave the school at the same time, Makoto and Haru going together to their respective houses in Haru’s car and Goro together with Akira going to take the subway.

Akira : So what now?

Goro : do you wanna go for a J-Frostbuck? on my charge of course

Akira : that sounds great, lets go for it, but can we go to the one in Shibuya

Goro : As you wish , Akira

They walk together to the subway, in the travel Goro is thinking how to make out with Akira in this “date”, or that is the way he is thinking about this exit together, not as friends now but maybe something more, after all the stuff that happened earlier in the council room.

They arrive to Shibuya and start to walk to the coffee shop, Goro orders as always an spicy caramel macchiato and Akira orders his mokaccino, they just exit the shop after receiving their coffee and they start to walk together and talking about the stuff they usually talk, the investigations of Goro, the cuisine and coffee passion of Akira, their both interest in philosophy and history, the jazz passion of Goro and how Akira started to love that music genre after so many afternoon working with Goro in the council room, listening to Goro’s favorites jazz singers , finally after some time walking they reach the walkway of Shibuya and they stand there watching the crossroad while the setting sun start, in that exact moment Akira says:

Akira : Goro can you please hold my coffee for a moment? i need to do something

Goro : Of course Akira

Goro has their both hands occupied and here is when Akira sees his opportunity and taking the option of Goro not being able to response, he just go for the kiss, he swiftly join his lips with Goro’s ones, is a soft and short kiss, but enough to make Goro flush as hell and almost drop both coffees in the instant to hug Akira and make out with him even more there.

Akira : Did you like it, vice president?

Goro : You are just mocking me now 

Akira : Yes, you are right, Goro, but answer me

Goro did not answer, just returned the coffee and started making out with Akira there in the walkway, now more intense and passionate than before , now under the lights of the night of Shibuya.

Goro : What do you think now?

Akira : i think we both liked it

Goro : You win this one, Akira

Goro was surprised by the initiative of Akira but at the same time very happy. Finally, after so much time, his feelings were clear and they were answered in the best way possible.

They started to walk to the station , in their way there they start to talk : 

Akira : So we are officially boyfriends right now

Goro : That sounds accurate for the situation we just experienced. He says this trying to maintain his "serious" mood in public even after all the events that just happened.

Akira : That sounds great, honey

Goro didn't know what to answer to that, but for the first time he wasn't bothered by another name that wasn't vice president or Goro, so he just looked to Akira and smiled.

They reached the station and parted ways, Akira took the line to Yongen, while Goro took the Ginza Line to his house, but before parting their ways, they kissed for a brief moment and hugged briefly as a goodbye.

Both reached their house, Akira was very happy and while he was making his preparations to go to sleep, he received a message, it was from Goro, he had never sent him a message before, so he was surprised.

Goro: Did you reach your home safe?

Akira : Yes, and you?

Goro : Me too, have a goodnight Akira

Akira : You too and have a good sleep, honey

Goro did not answer anything more because he still was very stunned by all that happened that day and just left it in read and of course Akira knew that Goro cannot resist his charming way to talk, so he understood why he didn't answer.

Both reached their respective bed and went to sleep, tomorrow was another day and another reunion with the school council.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this until the very end and you enjoy it, i am very happy and grateful, this is my first writing so i think i have a lot to learn , any comment or opinion over the story it will bevery well appreciated


End file.
